More Than Meets The Eye
by EmikoBlue22
Summary: Just as the PPGZ eagerly start their Sophomore year they unknowingly meet and befriend the RowdyRuff Boys Z, who have been missing for years, along with Emiko, who has a big secret of her own. What happens when the secret that their friends are actually the revenge-seeking RRBZ and Emiko is actually a PPGZ comes to light? Eventual BlossomxBrick, BubblesxBoomer, BCxButch, BrookexBen
1. Meet New Friends

**Me** : Hello everyone! I've recently joined Fanfiction even though I have been a guest reader for a while now! I love writing and wanted to try to write stories myself! Emiko/Brooke is my OC along with Yoshiro/Ben! If you don't like OC's then don't waste your time! But I'm not focusing on just my own characters!

 **Bennett:** Which the stories are actually not that bad….I guess…

 **Me:** Oi….don't make me hit you, Ben!

 **Bennett:** J…Just kidding!

 **Me:** Anyways, I hope that you like the chapter! :D

By the way, here at the RRBZ alternate names in case anyone gets confused.

 **Katashi:** Butch

 **Kiyoshi:** Boomer

 **Tadashi** : Brick

 **o0o0o0o**

 _ **Momoko's P.O.V:**_

"Oi, Momoko-nee, can I borrow this blouse for school?! Please!" My younger sister, Kuriko, basically demanded eagerly. I looked over from where I was pulling on my tan Ukala boots on my bed. She was clutching a light pink blouse in her hands and was putting on her best puppy dog eyes. I giggled at her look because I was feeling on unusual good terms with her lately. Today was her first day as a first year middle school student and she was excited to experience the wonders, more like agony, of middle school. She reminded me of my old middle school self.

"Sure, go ahead, Kuriko. Just don't throw it on your floor when you're done with it like you did last time," I consented with a lecture-like tone she went flat at before she beamed when she realized I gave her permission. She squealed while jumping up and down before hugging the blouse to her chest.

"Sure thing Momoko-nee! Arigato!" She smiled before racing out of my room to continue getting ready. I laughed softly and shook my head before standing up and looking in my body mirror. Heh, I really have changed….I don't feel excited about school for the same reasons anymore.

For one, after reading the Hunger Games series and getting totally hooked, I began to read lots and lots of more books which is basically what formed my love for reading. I still adore romantic novels and movies like I used to but going overboard with my crushes and such is something I've abandoned because I had a goal in my life now. Other than writing I really loved to bake and cook; not only that but I've been told by numerous people in my life that I always made amazing food out of scratch or "low-level" materials. And since cooking was something I enjoyed…I want to pursue a career in it by going to cooking school!

"Momoko, hurry up!" Kuriko complained loudly downstairs and I sighed, "It doesn't take long to put on a shirt! Let's go before I miss a chance to see Ken-kun!"

A smile twitched on my lips at the mention of my "little brother" of a friend whom I nearly saw every day of my life. The girls and I were still actively PowerPuff Girls Z, especially after we almost lost our powers when we fought and defeated HIM, so we still spent a lot of time at the Professor Utonium's laboratory and he began like a Dad to me, since I don't have one of my own.

I shook my head and looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I had my long auburn hair in a high ponytail, though my hair goes to mid-back now, and I was wearing a small pink stringy bow in my hair instead of my boisterous big pink bow. I was also wearing a tan long-sleeved jacket with a pink rose design on the shoulders, a pink sleeveless dress that ends above my knees, my light pink pantyhose, and my tan Ukala boots. I smiled at my reflection and grabbed one of my necklaces from the mirror, deciding upon my silver locket which has my favorite picture of Miyako, Kaoru, and I together.

"Momoko-neeee!" Kuriko screeched impatiently from downstairs and I rolled my eyes before grabbing my black and rainbow printed Justice bag that had an "M" on it then rushing out of my room and down the stairs. Kuriko was tapping her foot and then brightened when she saw me, "Finally! You take too long, Nee-chan!"

"Oh be quiet," I huffed while rubbing her hair as she protested. I grinned and looked over to where my Mom was in the kitchen washing dishes and smiling over her shoulder at us, "We're off, Mom!"

"Be careful and have a good day!" She called and we both nodded before sprinting out of our house. We slowed down a bit and chatted about how excited we were for school or what we were not so excited about. I was mainly just excited about the new classes I would have, since I was a sophomore now and learning to drive. There were new things to experience and I was just so happy to be going to school with Miyako and Kaoru again. We've always been together and nothing will ever change that….

"You know what, Nee-chan? I hope they have hot new transfer students in my grade!" Kuriko gushed and I laughed, feeling a bit of old dejavu from her words. She really was almost the spitting image of me if her hair and eye color were different. She now wore her dirty blonde hair, which she inherited from our Mom, in two low braids that looked cute and her eyes were a golden brown that often looked orange, "However, nothing will sway my love from Ken-kun!"

I sweat dropped at her, "Aren't you contradicting yourself?"

"Not really! Ken-kun hasn't accepted my love yet, but he's close! Since we're not dating I have to explore options, you know?" She explained as if I just didn't understand and I rolled my eyes at her. I knew the hard way to never question her explanations unless you wanted to be in her clutches for hours. I looked around when we got towards a road crossing and Kuriko happily skipped at my side as we crossed safely. I smiled at her and looked at the clouds.

"Momoko! Kuriko!"

We looked up and I beamed when I saw Kaoru skating towards us as she waved. She was still the same as ever with the way she always wanted to skateboard anywhere she went. She did a fancy stop and hopped off her board when she reached us and I waved at her, smiling, "Hey, Kaoru-chan!"

"Cool as ever, Ka-chan!" Kuriko gushed with stars in her eyes. Kaoru rolled her eyes at my sister but smiled none-the-less before she returned the greeting to both of us. Kaoru had changed the least out of Miyako and I, at least personality wise because her body changed the most it seemed. She had the biggest breasts out of us and she was the tallest. Her curvy athletic figure won over many of the male hearts at school. Well not as much as Miyako but still…

Plus, because of Kaoru's insistent Mom and our Miyako, she had gained more of fashion sense. Like today she was wearing green converse, black skinny jeans, and a white long sleeved shirt that had green and black stripped sleeves. Her hair had grown out to look more feminine and stopped above her breasts. Her style was popular among her fan-club girls or girls that look up to her in general I should say.

"So I was lookin' at my schedule and I saw that we have all new teachers. Looks like Miss Keene really didn't move up to teach high school," Kaoru was saying and I shook my head from my thoughts again.

"Yeah, but she teaches my English class!" Kuriko said happily, "I'm happy I at least know one teacher there. I think your old Math teacher is my Math teacher too!"

Kaoru laughed, "Those old-timers don't have better things to do than teach? It's been, what, almost four years since we've been a first year at middle school!"

I nodded with a small laugh myself, "Yeah it's been three years. After this year it will have been four years."

We continued talking about school and Kaoru made it appoint to fill Kuriko in on every little detail about the teaching staff we knew from middle school. It made me smile because Kaoru always claimed that she was not good with kids when she totally was….if her younger brother Shou, Kuriko, and Ken were not a testament to that. As we talked Kaoru and I realized that we had History, English, Math, Health, Study Hall and Science together much to our pleasure. Kaoru was terrible at Science and Math to which I was actually the best at out of the three of us. I was also really good at English, but only because I actually read the books we were supposed to. Miyako had trouble understanding the more difficult books so I often tutored her in English.

"Ah, there's Miyako-chan!" Kuriko suddenly chimed while Kaoru and I looked up from looking at our schedules. Miyako turned from where she was waiting at our designated meeting point at a road crossing just below the pathway to school. I should have not expected anything less than feeling awe at her outfit. She looked good in almost anything she wore….or actually I should say she could take any clothes and find a way to make it mesh together well. Today she was wearing a comfortable, almost baggy-looking, long sleeved wool shirt that was a cloudy light blue, a black skirt that ended below mid-thigh, white panty-hose, and black Alegria shoes. She still almost always wore her hair in pigtails, just not always curly, but today she did have her hair in her blonde ringlets that ended at her collarbone.

I always used to be jealous of her, because she was always so pretty and still is, but I just really respected her now. She had really matured and was no longer as much of a "clueless ditz" that she was in middle school. Out of Kaoru and I she was the one with the body that most girls wanted. Her breasts were full enough and her hips were big enough, but nothing about her was too big or small. I used to think she was perfect only to realize she took serious care of herself and worked hard to look the way she did.

"Hey Miyako!" Kaoru grinned as we finally made it across the street to her. I waved with a big smile and Kuriko stared in awe at Miyako as I expected.

"Good morning girls!" She greeted with a warm smile, her light blue eyes twinkling happily, "I'm so excited to be starting our sophomore year together! But…I'm nervous of the rumors I heard about the Health/Driver's Ed teacher. I heard he's very strict and a bit mean."

Kaoru and I shared a look before I shrugged, "Well as long as we act as expected I'm sure we'll have no problem if he is that way." Miyako smiled and nodded.

"Oh, Miyako, what's in your schedule this year? Momoko and I have, like, five classes together. Well also we all have lunch at the same time since the three of us are sophomores," Kaoru chatted as Miyako dug around in her black Kate Spade backpack and examined her schedule. Kaoru and I leaned in while Kuriko huffed about being left out.

Miyako had English, Health, Study Hall, and Science with us which was less than what Kaoru and I had together. I noticed that she was taking a Home Ec class and that made me smile. Miyako was great at make clothes and the homely chores. Kaoru whined about not having a lot of classes with us and I just rolled my eyes before asking to see their schedules myself. They blinked before willingly giving them over. I skimmed over the papers to see what classes they had when before comparing them to mine.

 **Kaoru:** History, English, Gym, Lunch, Math, Study Hall, Health, Science

 **Miyako** : Math, English, Home Ec, Lunch, History, Study Hall, Health, Science

 **Mine:** History, English, Library Aide, Lunch, Math, Study Hall, Health, Science

"Ah, Miyako-chan has Math first…so early in the morning," I smiled as I handed their schedules back. Kaoru grinned at Miyako who sighed tiredly. I felt badly for her. Having Math first thing in the morning sucked, "Well at least you can get it over with early on!"

"Very true," She perked and I smiled back at her as Kaoru began to chat about her Gym class. Once you were a sophomore you didn't have to take Gym but she chose to take both Health and Gym. I shook my head at her. Physical exercise was so not my thing unless it had something to do with the PPGZ.

"Hey, Nee-chan, who is that girl? I've never seen her at this school before!" Kuriko interrupted our conversation, her orange phone clutched in her hands from where she had been texting. I blinked and looked to where she was pointing.

The girl was as tall as me and had dark brown hair in a messy bun. She was wearing a brown and white jacket that almost flowed out at the bottom like a skirt over her hips. She wore light brown skinny jeans and what looked like dark brown Michael Antonio boots. She seemed to be a pretty girl from as far as I could tell but I had no idea who she was. I would have noticed someone new at the school before because we hardly get any transfers that were girls.

"I have no idea," I finally answer Kuriko as she hummed in thought. I urged her not to stare because it was impolite and I would be very embarrassed if the girl looked over here at the moment.

"I don't recognize her either. Could she be a new student?" Miyako pondered out loud and Kaoru covered a yawn while shrugging. She didn't seem to care that much but I could tell she was still curious.

"Well, I'm going on ahead! Bye girls!" Kuriko said cheerfully and I looked over to see her group of friends waiting on her.

"Bye Kuriko, have a good first day," I grinned and she grinned back while my friends waved. I watched her run off before turning to lean towards Miyako and Kaoru, "Do you two have your PPGZ belts in your bag too?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to wear it today," Kaoru nodded as she looked behind her where her black sports back was on her shoulders, "Plus, some people get curious about it. I think it's losing its charm at making people clueless to our identities."

"I was worried about that too," I frowned uneasily, "That's probably why the Professor said we didn't need to wear it twenty four seven as long as we have them with us."

"I think it's nothing to worry too much about," Miyako smiled soothingly at us, "As long as we have them we'll be okay!" Kaoru and I smiled at her and nodded in agreement.

We came across the wide open gates to the entrance to the school and we started to get more excited. We knew our lockers were near each other but not side by side like we wanted. I found out that Kaoru was 203, I was 207, and Miyako was 213. So we were all top lockers, thank goodness. I always felt bad for anyone with a bottom locker. But usually there were enough lockers to go around or people just carried their things everywhere.

When it came time for the bell to ring Kaoru and I parted with Miyako, since we had History first while she had Math, and promised to save her a seat close to us in English.

 **o0o0o0o**

 _ **Miyako P.O.V:**_

I felt a bit nervous to be in a new class by myself. Though it did help that I knew a whole bunch of people from over the years since middle school. When I walked into the classroom I was pleased to see many people I recognized, many of which greeted me enthusiastically and I returned the greeting with a happy smile. I looked around the room and decided upon sitting in the middle right by the window. Soon the whole classroom was filled with students but there was like four empty seats here and there.

The teacher was not in the classroom yet, but that didn't surprise me because they usually waited until the tardy bell rang before entering. And sure enough, as soon as the bell rang the door opened and everyone quieted. The Math teacher was a woman with long black hair and blue eyes. She was really pretty! I smiled when she smiled around at everyone, "Hello, students! My name is Mrs. Engle and I'll be your Geometry teacher this year."

I giggled at all the boys whom wilted when they found out she was married. Mrs. Engle began with just some short sentences about the class before she turned towards the door, "I'm not the only new face you'll see. We have a couple of transfer students joining us!"

"Woah, transfer students?"

"Two of them?!"

"One is rare enough on its own!"

I blinked in surprise along with everyone. Townsville didn't get many transfer students at this school because hardly anyone moved here which might have something to do with all the supernatural crime fighting. I sweat dropped until I noticed Mrs. Engle invite the transfer students in. My eyes widened when I saw that girl from earlier walk into the room and behind her was a boy I didn't recognize.

"It's very exciting to have you two here with us," Mrs. Engle started as the two looked at her, "Why don't you tell us your name and where you're from?"

"Yes ma'am," The girl replied politely before she turned to face the class. I noticed that she looked nervous, "My name is Kawamura Emiko and I moved her a week ago from Tokyo."

"Ah Tokyo!"

"Lucky~!"

I smiled at Emiko. That was such a pretty name! I examined her and noticed that her eyes were a blueish-green…or maybe they were hazel? Her hair was in that dark brown messy bun I noticed earlier but her bangs don't go past her eyebrows and she had two long pieces of her that ended above her shoulders. Plus her outfit was super cute!

"Tokyo is a nice city," Mrs. Engle smiled at Emiko encouragingly before she turned to the boy, "And what about you?"

The boy blushed a little at all the sudden attention and I blinked at him. He gave off a familiar feeling and I'm not sure why. His very presence caused me a little unease but a whole lot of curiosity. The boy cleared his throat, "M…My name is Nakano Kiyoshi….and I have always lived in Townsville with my brothers…but we were homeschooled before now…sorta…"

Everyone looked at Kiyoshi in shock. He was born here? Or was just raised here? Usually if someone was being homeschooled here they followed that until they graduated. No one ever stopped homeschooling to go here! I stared at Kiyoshi. He had beautiful cerulean blue eyes, a dusting of freckles across his cheeks, and short blonde hair that styled behind his ears. Why did he seem so familiar to me? I noticed that he was wearing a dark blue hoodie and black jeans with blue vans.

"I see! How interesting! So you must be new to high school life?" Mrs. Engle asked after she got over her surprise. Kiyoshi stared at the ground a nodded. His eyes color and the freckles made him look a tad younger than he was but I thought he was kinda cute. He didn't seem gross or perverted like most of the other boys, "Well if you ever have any questions you can ask me or any of your classmates. Let's treat Kiyoshi and Emiko well everyone!"

Agreements fluttered about the room and Mrs. Engle let them choose between the four empty seats. Emiko chose to sit in the row next to mine; a seat that was in front of the one beside me. Poor Kiyoshi looked overwhelmed and I smiled when he looked over the room and his eyes met mine. He quickly ducked his head and for whatever reason chose the seat behind Emiko, which was beside me. I watched him get out a blue spiral notebook and a mechanical pencil. He was shaking a bit and I realized that he knew no-body here and not only that, but he's never even been to a high school before!

While Mrs. Engle was going over the syllabus and class rules I turned to look over at Kiyoshi and grabbed his attention, "Hi Kiyoshi-san, my name is Gotokuji Miyako! Please take care of me!"

He blinked in surprise and blushed before nodding his head, "N-Nice to meet you Miyako…t-take care of me too." I beamed and nodded my head, happy that I was able to get him to speak with me.

"If you ever have any questions just ask me, okay, Kiyoshi-san?"

He looked very surprised at me but I could tell already that some of the shakiness was going away, "T-Thank you, Miyako…that's very nice of you…" We both startled when Emiko suddenly turned around and stared at us, "H…Hello…Emiko, was it?"

"Yes, sorry I just overheard you guys talking and figured I could try to make friends in this class with people I sit around as well…since I don't know anybody," She blushed sheepishly but smiled none the less, "Please take of me as well, Miyako-chan, Kiyoshi-san!"

I nodded brightly and giggled when Kiyoshi nodded excitedly. Emiko smiled happily and turned around in her seat so she was sitting sideways, "I'll be able to talk to you guys better this way! Plus the first day is always just learning about the class rules and stuff you'll learn to do!"

"Yes, it's like that the first day," I agreed and Kiyoshi looked absurdly relived, "If you ever need help I can help you both!"

"Thanks…" Kiyoshi smiled at me and I felt warm all of a sudden. I blushed and looked way for a second.

"Thanks! I'm okayish at Math…but I'm not so sure how well I'll do in Geometry…guess you could say I'm average at Math," Emiko shrugged and I looked up when my blush vanished, "…so what other classes do you have Miyako?"

"Oh, here…" I handed over my schedule after digging in my bag and handed it over to her. I laughed softly when Kiyoshi leaned in to look at it too.

"Whoa, I have all classes with you except for Home Ec! I'm taking Art!" Emiko stated and my eyes widened but I felt happy to have a lot of glasses with her. She seemed nice and I would be able to have a friend in classes I don't have with Momoko and Kaoru.

"I have all classes with you, Emiko," Kiyoshi examined with wide eyes, "At least we can stick together as transfer students!"

Emiko stared at him and then beamed, "Heck yeah! And Miyako knows the school so she can tell us where everything is for sure!"

"Of course!" I smiled and then got an idea, "You two can eat lunch with my two friends, Momoko and Kaoru!" Emiko brightened instantly and smiled happily at me.

"Really? That would be great! I can't believe my luck in finding friends this fast!" She giggled and I nodded excitedly.

"I…I might sit at lunch with you but, uh, I'd have to see what my brothers want to do first," Kiyoshi said uncertainly, "My brothers might sit somewhere else."

"Oh…well the offer stands at any time," I promised and he seemed surprised at this before he smiled happily as he turned to stare at his notebook. I cocked my head at him and saw that Emiko was studying him as well. We only turned around when the teacher began handing out textbooks for us.

I wonder if Momoko and Kaoru are having fun in history….

 **o0o0o0o**

 _ **Kaoru's P.O.V:**_

Momoko and I had no trouble finding seats together at the back near the window. It's kind of a tradition now that we always sit in the back near the windows, if there were any. It's what we did way back when and it's something we just preferred. When the tardy bell rang I noticed people filing in and taking seats with their friends. I recognized a lot of them as our regular classmates but when the teacher came in I did not recognize him.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Stewart…." He introduced himself by writing his name on the board. He spoke the regular boring pleasantries about looking forward to teaching us and fun and blah blah blah...but Momoko and I looked at each other in shock when he announced that there would be two transfer students joining us, "They have been homeschooled and do not know much about high school life so I suggest you help them if they need it. Come on in boys…"

I straightened in my seat when the two boys entered. They had the same build and similar features so I figured they were brothers or something. One of them had auburn hair pull back in a low ponytail that ended a bit below his shoulder blades, and only a tad closer to red than Momoko's auburn hair, with a red backwards cap on his head. He had reddish brown eyes and was wearing a, unbuttoned long sleeved red plaid shirt with a white shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and red sneakers. He looked oddly familiar but I couldn't place it…

The other one had slightly long jet black hair that ended a bit below his chin on both sides of his face. He had forest green eyes and was a bit paler than the red haired one. He was wearing a black and white striped long sleeved shirt with a melted skull on the front with the sleeves being pure black. I actually think that's pretty awesome looking…he had black jeans on that obviously had rips in it with chains interlacing the pockets. Dude, he had a lot of black on. What was he…an emo? And why did he fill me with a sense of dejavu?

Both boys looked a bit blank but if I was reading them right they looked slightly overwhelmed and a tad nervous. Mr. Stewart turned towards the boy with a tolerant smile and asked that they introduce themselves and state where they were from. I looked over at Momoko to notice she also had a weird look on her face. It was clear that I was not the only one experiencing dejavu.

"My name is Nakano Tadashi, the eldest brother, and we're from Townsville but we were home-schooled before this," Tadashi explained eerily clam besides the fact that he looked a tad nervous about everyone's eyes on him. A murmur hit the others and I ignored it to focus on Tadashi and his brother. His brother is the one that just sends warning signals throughout my brain…but why?

"And I'm Nakano Katashi, the middle child I guess you could say…." Katashi smirked a little, seemingly unaffected by the staring and murmuring unlike his brother, who seemed on edge.

"Nice to meet you Katashi, Tadashi….you may choose to sit in whatever seats remain," Mr. Stewart explained politely and I watched the brothers scan the room. Tadashi moved first and chose the seat behind me, which thank God Momoko has the seat beside me, while Katashi chose the seat behind Momoko, who gave me a look that I didn't quite understand, "If you boys have any questions at all feel free to ask me or your classmates!"

They both nodded silently and the teacher went on with his business of talking about what we'd learn and the class rules. I turned to look at Momoko, who looked deep in thought before flinching when Tadashi touched my shoulder. I glared behind me at him as Momoko broke out of her thoughts and turned to look as well, "Hey…what's your names?"

"I'm Matsubara Kaoru…." I huffed as I crossed my arms, wondering why Katashi was staring at me.

"Akatsutsumi Momoko," Momoko introduced with a small smile, "What made you two want to go here, Tadashi?"

"Eh…just for common interests," He replied vaguely and smirked at our reactions. I felt my eye twitch at my confusion and turned to look at Katashi, "My brothers and I just wanted to see what the commotion was about…the famous "high school experience"."

"Oh, I see," Momoko smiled again, "It's not bad but, like everything, it has its ups and downs."

"As I'm slowly noticing," Tadashi agreed while staring at her. I rolled my eyes at suddenly being left out and then it finally registered what he had said before.

"Wait, you said your brothers and yourself have common interests? So you have another brother here?" I asked, feeling lost. Katashi leaned as far as he could and grinned.

"That's right, babe, our youngest brother is Nakano Kiyoshi but he had Math class first," He explained while I looked towards Momoko, our eyes meeting with surprise. So he's in Miyako's class right now? Hey, wait a minute-

"Don't call me "babe" or you'll regret it," I frowned towards Katashi only for him to look unaffected, that ever-growing smirk of his still on that ugly mug!

"Sure, sorry about that babe," He apologized with fake sincerity and I could practically feel the vein in my forehead throbbing in agitation as he and his brother huffed a laugh together.

"Anyways," Momoko rolled her eyes and looked towards the brothers, "Do you even know where your next few classes are?"

"Well we got a small tour from the Class President earlier and we have school maps with us…but basically no," Tadashi sweat dropped and looked at his brother, "Katashi lost his map already…and it hasn't even been an hour since we got them…"

I laughed and Katashi huffed, crossing his arms, "They were small maps though…"

"Oh well, what lasses do you two have anyway?" Momoko questioned with a tolerant smile on her face, "If you have classes with either of us you can walk with us so you know where to go…" I didn't want to have to deal with these two so I glared at Momoko but blinked in surprise when I noticed how shocked Tadashi and Katashi were at Momoko's kindness…

"Would you really?" Tadashi asked with uncertainty, narrowing his eyes at us like he didn't fully trust us.

"Of course, right Kaoru?" Momoko turned to me and I sighed in defeat, nodding my head in agreement. Katashi and Tadashi looked at each other and then grinned.

"Hey thanks Momoko!" Tadashi smiled and I watched Momoko blush ever so slightly. I rolled my eyes, fighting off a groan, "We have English next and our brother Kiyoshi has English too…"

"Oh, that's good!" Momoko replied with a closed-eye smile. I looked at Katashi and blinked when he handed over his schedule to me.

"These are my classes and I have almost all classes with Tadashi except for Gym," He explained and I looked over his schedule, my eyes widening when I realized it was perfect copy of my own, "Do you take gym too, Kaoru?"

"I…I do…we have all classes together," I told him while cursing myself for stuttering.

"That's good! At least now I'll know someone," He smirked but genuinely looked pleased. I looked away and blushed a little, "I thought you looked like the athletic type! Guess I'll see how good you are in Gym, huh?"

I picked up on the hidden challenge and looked at him, smirking, "Yup. Same to you."

"Wow, not only you two but Tadashi has the same schedule as me," Momoko interrupted loudly, her eyes wide before she turned to Tadashi, "I didn't expect you to be a library aide?"

"There wasn't much else to sign up for and the secretary told me there was an opening for it. Said something about how most don't like being a library aide…however I don't mind books," He replied with a small grin. Momoko blinked in surprise at him as did I. I don't know many guys that like books.

"Tadashi is always reading but that's only because he's a nerd," Katashi teased and Tadashi glared at him, flicking his shoulder, "Hey!"

"Well I read a lot too! But I don't necessarily think that makes you a nerd," Momoko pouted towards Katashi while Tadashi stared at Momoko with slightly wide eyes.

"Whatever you say," Katashi grinned and poked his brother, "I think the Teach is giving out textbooks now…"

We went silent as Mr. Stewart, in fact, did start giving out textbooks. Everyone had to sign which number they got so it could be returned. The noise in the room got louder as everyone got their textbooks settled and the teacher gave us free time the rest of the time because he claimed we'd already know the common sense rules and there was no need to go over everything.

Momoko and I continued to answer the few questions that Tadashi and Katashi had. Apart from the teasing, and I am beginning to think Katashi has a death wish from me or something, they seemed like pretty alright guys and I'm a pretty good judge of male character out of Miyako, Momoko, and I. By the end of the class Tadashi asked Momoko where we sat at lunch and if it was okay if they sat with us since they didn't know what to really do in the lunchroom or even where to sit. Katashi claimed to reserve the spot next to me and I punched him in the arm for it.

After we, or I reluctantly, agreed it was funny to see how excited they got to finally see a "high school lunchroom". They obviously had a very TV definition of high school and I wasn't sure if they would like high school or be disappointed. Guess I'll find out eventually.

 **o0o0o0o**

After the bell for the next class rang everyone was happy to move on. Momoko and I grabbed out bags while waiting for Tadashi and Katashi to grab their bags as well. Momoko and I chatted to them about what to expect when we got to the classroom but I wondered why we were walking the way we were. Momoko and I were walking side by side with Tadashi on Momoko's side and Katashi on my side. We had formed a straight line or something and people were staring at the new boys intently.

"God, it sucks to be so attractive sometimes," Katashi suddenly sighed with a fake ass grin on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"I have no idea what you mean," I said and he looked at me.

"Don't be mean to me like that babe, not when we're just becoming friends," He winked and I growled at him. Momoko sweat dropped in our direction and Tadashi laughed at us.

"They're probably looking at you because they're afraid of you," I commented while looking away from him. I saw him blink at me from the corner of my eye and then he looked down at himself before shrugging.

"Well this is my style. I like this outfit," He countered stubbornly, "I don't care if I look emo…."

"You always look emo," Tadashi retorted with a grin and I smiled at little as Katashi huffed, crossing his arms. Momoko laughed.

"Well I think the outfit suits you, Katashi," She said and he suddenly beamed. Tadashi and I both rolled our eyes, "Oh, Miyako!" We all looked up to see Miyako walking down the hall with that girl from earlier and a blonde dude by her side.

"Hi girls!" She beamed as we joined them, "This is-"

"Kiyoshi! How was your first class, bro? Was it as bad as you thought it was going to be?!" Katashi suddenly near-shouted, making me glare at him before I realize what he'd said. I eyed the blonde boy….so this was their youngest brother they spoke about?

"It…It was okay. I met Miyako and Emiko though and they were nice to me," Kiyoshi smiled and the girl, Emiko, smiled happily at us.

"So you're name's Emiko-san? You must be a transfer student too," Momoko observed and she nodded.

"My name is Kawamura Emiko. It's nice to meet you," She bowed politely and Momoko nodded happily, "Miyako was kind to both Kiyoshi-san and I so we've been sticking close to her because she knows where our classes are."

"Yeah, I could tell you were both very nervous," Miyako smiled brightly and they both nodded.

"Well that's to be expected! And you're Kiyoshi, right? Tadashi and Katashi told us about you," Momoko chatted and Kiyoshi blinked at his brothers suspiciously for a second before nodding at Momoko, "Nice to meet you, Kiyoshi! And you too, Emiko! My names Akatsutsumi Momoko!"

"Yeah and I'm Matsubara Kaoru….nice to meet ya," I stated casually.

"Nice to meet you both…." Emiko bowed her head shyly and then smiled, "Do we all have English together?"

"Sure seems like it," Tadashi grinned as he grabbed the strap of his backpack, "We might wanna go if we want to get good seats."

"Good idea" I nodded and we all began walking together. We were already sorta close to the classroom and when we got there it was nearly full. I growled when Katashi pushed past all of us to claim the seat close to the door. I sat beside him with Miyako in front of me, Emiko sitting beside Miyako, Momoko sitting behind Emiko and beside me, Kiyoshi sat in front of Katashi and beside Miyako, and Tadashi sat in front of Kiyoshi. It was something short of a miracle that we all sat close together.

The tardy bell rang and the teacher came in and introduced himself as Mr. Curtis before stating obvious rules and things like that. I chatted with Momoko, Miyako, and Emiko and tried my best to ignore Katashi, who was hell bent on asking me twenty questions. Tadashi would try to lean as far as he could to talk to Momoko and Emiko as well and we ended up gaining a lot of attention because everyone was curious about the boys and Emiko.

I just wanted to hurry up and go to Gym class then lunch…those are the times I'm looking forward to the most.

 **o0o0o0o**

 _ **Emiko's P.O.V:**_

Lucky didn't even begin to describe how I felt so far. I've just recently moved to Townsville with my parents but we've been to Townsville before on visits to my Aunt. Townsville seemed to have changed on a little but that much seemed too much for me. Before I moved here I hadn't visited in a few months so it's been a while. So I was really nervous to be finishing high school here. I'm not really all that shy unless I'm thrust into a group of strangers. I have a hard time making friends because I'm always uncertain of what to say or do.

But introducing myself had been not as bad as I thought even though I couldn't look anyone in the eye. I chose a seat at random but I always like taking the back seats and I lucked out with Miyako and Kiyoshi today. Kiyoshi being a new transfer student helped me gain confidence since I wasn't the only new student. Now I have not only Miyako as a new friend but Momoko and Kaoru as well. Kiyoshi is my friend too and I think his brothers Tadashi and Katashi want me as a friend too.

English was a breeze and afterwards Miyako and Momoko pointed out the Art class for Kiyoshi and I on our school maps. Kiyoshi and I were both relieved at this and the fact that we could walk together. Then we all went our separate ways and promised to meet up at lunch. Kiyoshi and I walked side by side and I quickly noticed that Kiyoshi wasn't actually all that say either, it was just overwhelming for him to be in a new place and not knowing what to do with himself.

"I'm surprised my brothers made friends so easily," Kiyoshi told me as we walked down a flight of stairs, "Tadashi is usually very cautious of people and Katashi is very hyperactive. Tadashi thinks he might have ADHD and I just think Katashi-nii is just a rowdy person."

I laughed loudly, "Your brothers sound like a riot! I wish I had brothers!"

"You don't have brothers?" Kiyoshi blinked over at me and I nodded, "Are you an only child or do you have sisters?"

"I'm an only child actually," I shrugged when he looked surprised, "It sucks not having siblings but at the same time its okay."

"Don't you get lonely at home? As much as Katashi annoys me I couldn't imagine not having him there," Kiyoshi stated and then blushed at what he said, "Don't tell him I said that!"

"I won't," I giggled and then stared at the school map once we got off the stairs, "I get lonely sometimes…..but I'm close to my Mom!"

"That's good," He smiled at me, "I'm close to my Mama too…" Mama? No one really says "mama" usually just Mom or Mother….

"Oh I think this is the room," I blurted as we stopped abruptly. I double checked the location and room number before nodding. Kiyoshi and I headed in together and quickly took seats next to each other at easels. I put my bag down and peeked inside, feeling reassured that my belt was still there. I never went anywhere without my PPGZ belt but I was too scared to wear it around since I moved to Townsville.

I've heard all the amazing stories about the PPGZ here. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup…I really wanted to meet them as Brooke, but I have no confidence. They don't need my help…I hardly know anything about my powers and I was just be a hindrance. Plus it would be complicated to tell them how I became this way in the first place…

"You okay, Emiko?" Kiyoshi asked with a frown and I jolted out my thoughts, turning to him and nodded with a smile, "If you say so…"

Oh well….maybe I'll meet the other PowerPuff Girls Z one day….but I'm not ready to reveal myself to them and Townsville just yet….

 **o0o0o0o**

Art class was over in a pinch and I wasn't surprised because I always had a ton of fun in art class. The teacher, Ms. Reed, only read a handful of rules to us alone with expectation before making us draw something, anything we wanted, so she could access our skill. I drew a beach with ocean waves and Kiyoshi drew a boy sitting in grass listening to music. I blinked at how well he could draw.

After class was over Kiyoshi and I looked over the map at where Miyako circled the lunch room for us so we could meet up with them all. We walked out and I complained about having to go up the stairs again, to which Kiyoshi rolled his eyes at but smiled none the less. Once we were finally in the halls I turned to Kiyoshi, who said he pretty much knew where it was now after looking at the map.

I followed beside Kiyoshi and we had no trouble finding the lunchroom thanks to him. We pushed the door open and noticed higher grade levels already eating and there was a line towards tiny booths to get what you want. Kiyoshi and I stood in line while I looked over at him, "Do you think the others found a table already?"

"I think so," He replied hesitantly while looking around nervously, "I didn't realize how big the place is…I feel like everyone's staring at us." I nodded, feeling goosebumps on my skin.

"Yeah…but they're just curious since we're knew. Especially since you and your brothers never been to a high school before," I explained and he sighed, nodding his head. We stayed silent and waited for our turns for the booths. When we finally got our turn I beamed at all the food. I ended up with cooked fish sticks, mashed potatoes, and sweet peas along with a water to drink. Kiyoshi got the cheese pizza and soda before turning towards me, looking just a lost as I felt…what do we do now?

A helpful senior pointed out where we pay for our food and we thanked him before doing so and hesitantly walking away to get out of the way. It didn't take long for Kiyoshi to spot his brothers waving us over and we slumped in relief. We rushed over towards the back table and I noticed Miyako, Momoko, and Kaoru already there.

"Geez, Kiyo, what took you guys so long?" Katashi complained while Tadashi rolled his eyes. Kiyoshi gave them a flat look and ignored him but if I didn't know any better it seemed like Katashi had been worried for Kiyoshi? How cute! Katashi was sitting beside Kaoru who was sitting beside Momoko on the other side. Tadashi as across from Katashi and Kiyoshi sat beside him so I sat beside Miyako, who was on Kiyoshi's other side.

"So how did you like classes so far, Emiko-chan?" Miyako asked as she turned to me with a smile. I felt surprised at the familiarity she'd already given with my name and I beamed because I couldn't help it. Momoko must have known what I was thinking because she smiled softly at me.

"I like it! I think everything will be fairly easy and I loved the art class," I said and she nodded happily. This started a whole big conversation about what the boys and I thought of school so far. The boys seemed to be impressed yet still overwhelmed with everything and they were happy that there were more food choices than they thought. Then the conversation just got more rowdy from there when Katashi kept teasing Kaoru about some dodgeball game they must've had in their Gym class. Kaoru would yell at Katashi while we laughed and Momoko got onto her.

I sweat dropped but smiled. I really did luck out, huh? Though I can't help but wonder what the girls might know about the PPGZ….maybe if I know more about them I'll gain the confidence to reveal myself to the PPGZ…..maybe…

 **o0o0o0o**

 **Me:** Finished! It might be a little longer than I wanted….but how did you guys like it? If you have any questions let me know and I'll answer them!

 **Ben:** Why am I not already in the story, Emiko? *pout*

 **Me:** Oh, hush. You'll be introduced in the story soon! Anyways I look forward to any reviews! They are appreciated greatly! No unnecessary criticism please and thank you!


	2. Thoughts and Encounters

**Me:** Hey guys! So that was a pretty successful try at a chapter of my own! Thank you to the people that reviewed! I was so happy! *smiles*

 **Bennett:** And I was happy that she was happy! *smiles*

 **Me:** *blinks* Did you actually say something sweet about me there, Ben?

 **Bennett:** Well, of course! When you're happy I get free leeway with stuff! :D

 **Me:** T_T, should have known! Anyways, enjoy this chapter as well!

 **Bennett:** Emiko-chan doesn't own anything except herself and moi~!

 **Me:** In case anyone is confused or forgot Brick is Tadashi, Boomer is Kiyoshi, and Butch is Katashi! I also have a thing for bro-fluff (cute brotherly affection)! Enjoy reading! :)

 **o0o0o0o**

 _ **Tadashi's (Brick) P.O.V:**_

I have to say…..school was not as bad as my brothers and I first thought. Well, we were mainly afraid to be recognized. But not only did no one recognize our real identities but we also met some amazing girls today. Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Emiko are all nice people and they don't look the other way when they see that someone needs help.

I'm very indebted to them for making us feel welcome, which is a feeling my brothers and I have not felt so much in our short lives, and befriending us all in one day. All my classes were easy to understand but I could tell already that Katashi cared more about talking to Kaoru and the other girls than the class itself while Kiyoshi would have trouble understanding the content we'd learn about. My brothers are so helpless sometimes….

The last class today was exceptionally funny because we'd all had the same science class and it was amusing to everyone else when Katashi announced that a group of seats was reserved for us all. No one protested but it made for some awkward staring the whole class. I hated that everyone was staring…it brought up angsty and paranoid feelings inside me. However, as long as my brothers and I are safe….then what's the harm in them staring? They're just curious…

So now my brothers and I are walking back to our home, where Mojo was certainly waiting for us but I didn't really care about that at the moment…..

"Tadashi?" I blinked out of my deep thoughts and looked over to my left at Kiyoshi, since I was walking in the middle of them – Katashi tends to love picking on and rough housing with Kiyoshi- then noticed that he had a strange look on his face.

"What is it, Kiyo?" I asked as Katashi moved one part of his headphones off his ear to hear what he was about to say. Kiyoshi stared at me for a second.

"Is something wrong? You had an intense look on your face…" He asked looking a bit worried. I smirked.

"All good here, bro, was just thinking of our first day and the girls," I answered and grunted when Katashi leaned on me as if couldn't be in the conversation from where he was. I shot him a glare that he ignored.

"C'mon, Kiyo, you know how Tadashi loves to think," Katashi teased and I promptly, but lightly, hit the top of his head with my fist. He rolled his eyes but backed up as Kiyoshi shook his head with a smile at our wild brother's antics, "Anyways, I was just thinkin' about the girls too. I can't believe our luck in finding friends! I feel like I can really relate to Kaoru…"

"Oh really? You have already set your sights on Kaoru," I teased, chuckling when he shot me a glare, "I understand what you mean though. Momoko was really nice to me and she loves to read books too. Emiko does too."

"Yeah the girls are really nice like Miyako," Kiyoshi joined in with a big smile on his face. Katashi and I smirked at each other.

"Miyako is out of your league, bro," Katashi commented with that shark-like grin and I elbowed him as Kiyoshi blushed a little but turned to glare at us, "Just kidding…geez.."

"It wasn't funny," I scowled and Katashi held up his hands to show his innocence. I turned to Kiyoshi with a smile, "Yeah Miyako is really nice, Kiyo. I think all the girls are….well maybe not Kaoru."

"Kaoru is feisty," Katashi laughed while Kiyoshi chuckled and I rolled my eyes, "But she knows when to be considerate."

My brothers and I continued talking about the girls until we crossed onto our street and noticed our old, slightly unstable, home. I sighed and my brothers noticed so I quickly smirked to hide my feelings, "Let's go…Mama will most definitely have a lot of questions."

Kiyoshi perked while Katashi groaned and I laughed at them as we all entered our home. I had attempted to fix up the place but it was always hard to do even with my brothers' help so it only looks better on the inside.

I was right, of course, because as soon as we opened the door Mojo sprung from the sofa of the living, his drink and magazine falling to the floor, forgotten. I rolled my eyes while Kiyoshi sweat dropped as Mojo greeted us enthusiastically, "Welcome home, my sons! How was that school you wanted to go to, mojo?"

"Hey Mama! It was amazing! There's so much stuff there!" Kiyoshi beamed immediately as he raced to Mojo's side, "There was so many art supplies there!"

Mojo smiled down at him, "That's great! Supplies are very important, mojo!" Then he looked up as Katashi and I joined the circle, "How about you two?"

"It was good," I shrugged indifferently, "There are paperwork stuff you have to fill out though, Mama. So you better be good and lying…."

"Oh, sure thing! Anything for my sons!" He beamed and I sweat dropped at the shine in his eyes. Katashi rolled his eyes at us while Kiyoshi kept on smiling. My family has to be the weirdest on the planet….but I wouldn't have it any other way, "How was your day, Butch?"

"You have to call me Katashi in this form, Mama," Katashi groaned and I face palmed when Mojo laughed apologetically, "But it was okay. We made new friends…and they have good food! Oh but they had a great sports program!"

"I see. How wonderful," Mojo nodded, truly interested and I sighed, smiling as I did so. It was exhausting to have Mojo for a parent…. "Other than all of that…did you boys find anything out about where the PowerPuff Girls Z are currently?"

My face darkened at the mention of those goody-two-shoes heroines. Katashi glared at the ground and Kiyoshi looked very uncomfortable, eyeing the floor unhappily. I looked up at Mojo, whose eyes went really round at the atmosphere. He knew the girls were a touchy subject but…. "No…we didn't focus on that as much today since we wanted to get to know the high school to feel comfortable."

"Yes, that is good too, mojo," He replied instantly, smiling in what looked like a soothing manner. I sighed and reached into my bag, grabbed the papers from the teachers' and then handed them to him, "Are these those papers you told me I'd have to sign?"

"Yeah," I nodded, feeling tired, "Make sure you come up with reasonable lies or something. I don't feel like having to deal with any trouble than we need."

"Of course! Why don't you and your brothers watch a movie while I fill these out?" He suggested nervously, obviously afraid to upset us any more than he already did. I nodded and he took off towards the "kitchen area".

"…Tadashi…?" Katashi muttered and I turned towards my brothers, only to find that Kiyoshi already moved on to the TV. I sweat dropped at how fast he had moved before I looked at Katashi, who was glaring silently at the ground, "You think we'll see those girls soon?"

My jaw tightened and my hands curled into fists, "Let's hope we don't meet them just yet. If I see that bitch Blossom then I'll lose it…."

Katashi looked a bit startled at my language before he smirked a little, "I hear ya…every time I think of BC I just….well…"

I grinned and put a hand on his shoulder, nodding in understanding, "I know, brother, but we'll get our revenge on them. It's _their_ fault we had to spend those hellish two years with HIM."

I regretted saying the name the minute it came out of my mouth. Katashi's eyes grew wide and Kiyoshi paused, turning around with his cerulean blue eyes blown out. Him was that demon we could never ever forget but we never talked about him out loud…

A cold sweat rolled down my cheek and I shook my head, "S-Sorry…that just came out without me thinking about it."

"Nah that's okay," Kiyoshi replied, quick to smile when it was for _our_ sake, "I was gonna watch "Max" so do you guys wanna watch it with me?"

"I'll pass…I have something I wanted to look up," Katashi waved a hand, smirking as he eyed the stairs to our rooms. I sweat dropped at his eager look as did Kiyoshi, "See ya bros later!"

"Don't forgot to come down for dinner," I retorted sarcastically and he grinned at me before racing up the steps, taking two at a time. I shook my head and then turned to Kiyoshi, "I'll pass too, Kiyo. I wanted to check out these textbooks really fast."

Kiyoshi pouted, "Aw, okay. You sure are smart, bro. I couldn't ever understand the things you like to read."

"I like to read about pretty much everything," I smiled at him before messing up his hair as he whined, "Catch ya at dinner."

"Have fun reading," He teased and I shot him a look over my shoulder before taking the stairs towards our rooms. My room was closest to the stairs that way I can get out fast enough if something were to ever happen. Tadashi's room was across from mine while Kiyoshi's room was a few paces away from Tadashi's room.

We used to have our RowdyRuff Boy name on the door but we painted over it around the same time we came back. We adopted new "other personas" to avoid ever being discovered by Him. I sighed, trying to unclench my hands and stop the shaking. I threw open the door to my room before closing it. I dropped my bag on my bed and sat heavily on it before digging around to find one of my textbooks.

I decided on trying to make sense with the science book but my concentration kept getting pushed elsewhere. I couldn't help but think about how confusing my life was right now. I was full of hate for the world because of everything that happened. I'm not so sure about my brothers….but I have lots of trouble trying to figure out why we were even brought into this cruel world.

When we escaped captivity from Him and made it back, Mojo eagerly took us in and we nearly drowned in his emotions because he's always really cared about us deep down. He helped us out a lot by moving the house to a different location and helping us change our appearances a little. I knew deep down that this wasn't enough to hide from Him….but we'd be ready if he ever showed his sorry face. Plus…he'd never show up here because he's afraid of the PPGZ's power….and I believe this town still thinks that Him is dead.

Technically….Him is dead….but his black particles never disappeared and as long as his black particles remain in this world…he can take over someone or something else. That's why my brothers and I were shocked to see him two years ago…

A sound startled me out of my thoughts and I sweat dropped when I heard a victory cry from Katashi. I smiled and shook my head. He must be playing online games again. My brothers really were something else.

I looked out the window and closed my textbook since I wasn't really able to concentrate on it right now. I noticed the sky was a pinkish orange that was really beautiful and reminded me of a curtained auburn hair friend of mine. I smiled when I pictured Momoko in my mind.

Momoko was a girl I didn't know could exist. She wasn't like other flashy girl out there. She actually had a plan for herself….she was beautiful, considerate, caring, really smart, and she loved books. She actually tries to learn something…..she actually tries to do…just about anything!

Her friends are not bad girls either…..well they just met Emiko too but Emiko also seems very good. My brothers and I were very lucky to have met them. Now that I met Momoko…I couldn't imagine her not being in our lives somehow.

I blinked when I felt my heart rate increase. Before I could really even think about there was a knock at my door. I turned and eyed the door before calling out, "You can come in, Kiyo…"

The door opened and I smirked at Kiyoshi's shocked gaze, "How do you always know?!"

"It's a gift, little brother," I grinned and he pouted at me before closing the door and jumping on my bed. He laid down until he was looking at me from upside down.

"You do know that technically we are the same age?" He asked with a brow raised. I shrugged and turned to look back out the window, "You and Katashi always treat me like I'm so much younger than you guys."

"Well you act like it," I teased and he scowled at me, which looked funny from upside down, "Anyways, I thought you were watching Max?"

"I was….but it wasn't fun doing it alone. Plus I couldn't concentrate," He answered with frustration written all over his face. I frowned.

"You too, huh?"

Kiyoshi blinked up at me before rolling over on his stomach, "What do you mean? Something wrong?"

"I was just thinking about everything….about the girls," I sighed as I sunk back into my bed, "I was hoping that I made a good decision to go to school…."

Kiyoshi smiled at me, "School is not that bad and we got to meet the girls because of it! That counts for something right? We finally found a group of people that don't hate us or get scared of us!"

I smiled back because it was literally impossible not to smile at the lovable idiot, "Yeah, you're right. Though I feel bad for Kaoru because I think Katashi's developed a special thing for her."

Kiyoshi sweat dropped and I laughed a little before looking back out the window. My smile slowly disappeared and my mind began to wander until I heard Kiyoshi move on the bed. I turned to look at him and then saw him lying on his back with my Math textbook in his hands in the air. I chuckled when I saw the confused look on his face.

"Tadashi I don't think I'll do very good in school," He grinned and I smirked, "This math stuff is going to be really hard. I'm not good with numbers."

"You're not good at words either, Kiyo," Katashi rudely interrupted as Kiyoshi and I startled at his sudden presence at my door. I growled at him when he began laughing so hard he leaned on the door for support.

"Bro, you are so asking for a lightning bolt in your face," Kiyoshi complained and I laughed a little at the imagery while Katashi rolled his eyes.

"We're not allowed to use our powers in the house, remember?" He teased and I face palmed at the memory of almost setting our house on fire. Kiyoshi sweat dropped yet again while looking at me. I glared at Katashi, "Don't worry bro, I think your fire powers are amazing!"

"Of course _you_ do," I sighed, feeling even more drained, "Why are you both in my room?"

"Just cause!" They both replied simultaneously and I gave them a flat look. I rubbed my face with one hand.

"Plus I got bored of my game and came to find Kiyo but he wasn't anywhere to be found," Katashi shrugged while I blinked. Kiyoshi grinned.

"Aw, were you worried?" He laughed and Katashi growled, grabbing one of my pillows before going to hit him in the face. Kiyoshi gasped but dodged the last second.

My eyes widened as the pillow hit me instead of him. Katashi gasped as Kiyoshi's eyes widened. I felt my eye twitch at Kiyoshi, who was smiling apologetically as I gripped the pillow, "Kiyoshi, why are you provoking- hey where do you think you're going retard?!"

Kiyoshi began laughing hard as Katashi tried his best to leave my room but I threw my pillow hard, it flying through the room before hitting Katashi's back. He laughed before falling to the floor in a messy pile. I rolled my eyes but grinned.

I never wanted my brothers to change.

 **o0o0o0o**

 _ **Miyako's P.O.V:**_

"I'm so glad that your day went well, Ken-san," I smiled at him from where I was sitting beside Momoko, who was eating a zebra cake while reading some novel. Kaoru was on the sofa watching TV while the Professor was typing away on his computer at his desk. Ken and Peach were sitting on the other side of the table where Momoko and I were at.

"Thanks Miyako, same to you. Sounds like you made some new friends," He grinned and I smiled even wider. I had been telling Ken and Peach all about the boys and Emiko, "Why didn't you invite Emiko over? I would like to meet her!"

"We tried inviting her over," Kaoru called from where she was, her eyes on us instead of the TV, "But she said that she had plans with her parents tonight. It kinda seemed like time with her parents were rare or something."

"I got that feeling too," Momoko commented while not taking her eyes off the book. I frowned while looking at the ground. I also got that feeling as well but since I just met Emiko-chan I didn't want to pry into her life.

"Maybe she can come over another day," I said as I looked at Ken again, who was nodded sympathetically. He understood how time with your parents went just like I did. His mom is always gone and so are my parents only my parents don't live in the country.

"And what about the boys?" Ken asked and I blushed, thinking of what it would be like to have the boys over. An image of a nearly destroyed lab entered my mind and I sweat dropped, "Miyako?"

"Well….that sounds good too….hopefully," I laughed a bit and he smiled, "Maybe they will come over too….they seemed in a hurry to get home today."

Momoko finally looked up from her book, "I noticed that too. Tadashi hardly let Katashi finish talking before he dragged him and Kiyoshi away. He looked a tad uncomfortable for some reason."

"Ah who cares? I'm glad that they didn't come over," Kaoru claimed as she crossed her arms, "Katashi does nothing but get on my nerves."

"Only because you react to his teasing," Momoko replied matter-of-factly. Kaoru glared at Momoko only to sweat drop a little when she wasn't even looking away from her book again. I smiled.

"Well the boys seemed really nice to me," I chirped happily and Momoko just nodded her head while Kaoru scoffed. It was after that when Ken and I noticed Peach sniffing the air.

"Do you smell something, Peach?" Ken asked worriedly and Momoko looked up from her book seriously. Peach nodded his head.

"I smell black particles, desu!" He cringed and even the Professor looked over after that before standing slowly, "It smells like the GangGreen Gang, desu!"

"Just what I wanted," Kaoru grinned as she startled everyone by standing abruptly, "A variety of punching bags."

Momoko rolled her eyes as we both stood also, "Let's get going girls. Peach, which way?"

"I smell it towards the Northwest, desu," He replied honestly and we nodded seriously before grabbing in our bags for our belts. We strapped them on and transformed.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Let's get this over with girls," Blossom instructed, looking upset that her reading had been interrupted. We both nodded and I also sweat dropped. Blossom was so serious with her reading.

We rushed towards the open window and flew out of it. I wasn't worried because we've dealt with the Ganggreen gang plenty before.

 **o0o0o0o**

 _ **Emiko's P.O.V:**_

I sighed quietly as I stared at my spoon full of chocolate ice cream. I stared into my bowl before eating another bite.

" _Emiko-chan, sorry, but I'm very tired after working today. I know your Father and I promised to go shopping with you, but we can't today. Do you mind going alone?"_

It's not my Mom's fault that she's tired….she works hard for our family every day, just like Dad does…but still….Dad hardly gets to stay home because of his job. IT's very important when we get to spend time together.

I looked around at the other people walking the streets or sitting around. I was very unsure about going to get my school supplies by myself because I haven't explored much of the town in a long time. But I didn't want Mom or Dad to worry about me…

The notebooks, flashcards, calculator, pencils, pens, dividers, and paper were all I needed in the first place, so it's actually not so bad to have gone by myself. Plus the store was only about twenty five minutes away from my house on foot. I didn't mind walking because I could think freely.

" _Don't worry about your Mom, sweetie. Just go get your supplies and I'll take care of your Mother. See you when you get back…but make sure to take your phone and be careful, okay?"_

" _Okay Dad..."_

Well on the bright side…Dad has been home since the last week and a half! It's been a blast to have him since his work usually requires him to be gone from between 2 or 3 days or sometimes up to 2 weeks depending on the job. My dad did construction projects and was really good at what he did so he often trained newbies.

I got up and threw the rest of my ice cream cone into the garbage. I wasn't in the mood for ice cream anymore. I sighed and began walking back towards my home. The only good thing was the friends I made today. I wish I could have accepted the offer to hang out with Miyako, Momoko, and Kaoru…but I thought I'd get to see both of my parents tonight.

I wheedled my way through a crowd, wondering why the people on the streets were suddenly getting larger. Was something going on or was this how it usually was? I rose an eyebrow when a loud murmur filled the air the closer I got. I frowned and kept trying to squirm my way past people.

Sighing in relief, I managed to get away from the crowd but froze when I heard a scream. I whirled around, mindful to get away from the road, when I saw these….things with _green_ skin. What in the actual hell?! I blinked, feeling a sweat break out on my skin as I watched the green people terrorize anyone that didn't give them whatever was in their pockets.

"Hand over the goods toots," The tallest one was saying and I scowled in disgust at his personality and appearance. What in the world were they? The woman he was scaring fought for her purse but fell on the ground when the green person yanked too hard.

The crowd was murmuring even louder and protesting the attack on the woman and the taking of her belonging. I suddenly felt unsure of myself. Should I say something? Should I transform and help….?

A bright pink, blue, and green light filled the air and my eyes widened a lot at what I was seeing. Something I thought I wouldn't see in forever, "What do you think you're doing, Ace?! Give the bag back to the woman!"

"T-The PowerPuff Girls Z!" The green people cried and I watched in awe. The PPGZ were everything like I had been told; surrounded by white light and power swirling in every inch of them. Their uniforms were the same as mine as expected. I watched in interested, noticing that while they attacked Blossom used a yoyo that changed sizes and shapes, Bubbles used a wand that blows bubbles of all kinds of varieties, and Buttercup used a mace with spikes that seemed to also change size.

They were amazing….so dazzling. I wanted to be just like they were!

"Watch out!" Buttercup yelled as she blocked an attack on Blossom, resulting in her being thrown into a cart full of fruit.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles and Blossom called out as my eyes widened further. Bubbles glared at the wavy looking green fellow, "Lovely Champagne~!"

It was mesmerizing to watch their attacks and team work. I looked closely and noticed that their powers have upgraded a little since I last remember hearing about. Their weapons were a bit different and our uniforms were too.

Since we've grown and changed our uniforms began to change too. The colors were still the same but instead of a short jacket we had a long-sleeved one since fall was approaching and it gets cold easily. The skirts were longer, ending a bit below mid-thigh, while our shoes changed to boots that went below our knee. In the cold we had white stockings.

It was also fascinating to see that, for whatever reason, we all had different types of hair bands or clips. Bubbles had a blue clip on her bangs, Buttercup had two green clips…one on each side of her head, Blossom had her big pink bow, and I had my water pendant hair band.

"Thanks so much PowerPuff Girls!" A woman cheered, startling me out of my thoughts. I blinked in amazement at the green people incapacitated on the ground. Wow….

"You're very welcome," Bubbles smiled warmly while Buttercup smirked victoriously.

"The police should be on their way. The Ganggreen gang should bother you for a long time," Blossom grinned as she handed the woman's belongings. Everyone began to get back what the Ganggreen gang, which is a funny name if you ask me, stole from them.

Everyone waved as the PPGZ began to fly off, but not before waving back at the good-natured calls. As they disappeared I smiled, feeling a lot better at having finally seen the girls up close. I feel a bit more confident that I could be of some use to them if they ever need my help.

My phone vibrated and I paused, jumping when I realized how long I'd been gone without letting my protective parents know what I was doing. I took out my phone and answered sheepishly, "Sorry, Dad, I was preoccupied with the heroines I just saw! They helped some people…you remember about the PowerPuff Girls Z, right?"

" _I see…yeah I have heard of them but never saw for myself before. So they are real? Wait…that's not the issue!"_ He claimed loudly and I giggled, _"We were worried! You're Mom's almost finished with dinner! Get home, okay?"_

"Okay, Otou-san….on my way right now. Won't be long," I promised warmly and bit farewell before picking up my pace.

I was so very lucky to have made friends, gotten supplies, and saw the girls all in one day! Man, I wonder what Miyako, Kaoru, and Momoko would think about this if I told them tomorrow? Would they believe me?

 **o0o0o0o**

 **Me:** Welp, another wrap~! How was that? Some of the backstory for the Rowdies' are coming together. So apparently Him is not as dead as everyone hoped and has done probably a lot of terrible things.

 **Bennett:** …..that sucks for the boys….

 **Me:** And for you too, you know, when you finally appear *smirks*

 **Bennett:** *frowns* not funny, Emiko-chan!

 **Me:** Yeah well…anyways, you'll find out more about the boys and everything next chapter! Will they see the PPGZ as well and lash out their anger? Guess we'll find out soon….


	3. The Expected and the Unexpected

**Me: Hey guys! Been awhile, huh? But I had a lot going on but I'm back now!**

 **Ben: When am I going to come into a chapter?!**

 **Me: Soon, very soon. You'll see *Wink***

 **Ben: I hope so...**

 **Me: Anyways, enjoy the unexpected!**

 ****FOR REMINDERS:**

 **Kiyoshi=Boomer**

 **Tadashi=Brick**

 **Katashi=Butch**

* * *

 _ **Emiko's Point of View:**_

The rest of the week passed in a somewhat slow but peaceful manner. Everyone was delighted that it was Friday and that the weekend was finally here but I was feeling a bit down. Even though there wasn't a dull moment around Miyako, Kaoru, Momoko, Kiyoshi, and his brothers I still felt…lost.

I had promised myself that I'd have a more positive outlook when I moved back to Townsville with my parents, but I haven't been able to fully be myself because my Mom was sick a lot. My Dad's construction job was practically ruthless and allowed him little time to be taken off to take care of his wife, especially since she wasn't hospitalized or anything.

That meant it was up to me to help her around the house until she got better, which I have absolutely no problem with. I love to be of help to people! However, at the same time, I really want to be more normal and hang out with the girls after school, but every time I think _that_ I feel guilty.

Lifting my head up, I glanced at my new friends around the lunch table we've basically claimed. Katashi was fighting with Tadashi over a piece of chocolate cake while Momoko joined in on Tadashi's side. I sweat dropped. Those two were the biggest sweets lovers in the world. I feared for any person that came between them and their sweets. If I didn't learn anything else, I know I've learned that.

I looked over at my side at Miyako, who was talking happily with Kiyoshi and Kiyoshi was ignoring his brothers' fight. I smiled and then looked at Kaoru, who was too busy eating and sending Momoko looks to join in on any conversation.

"Emiko-chan, are you okay?" Miyako asked and I jolted, turning to her immediately.

"Ah…yeah, I am," I smiled to reassure her, "Sorry, I was just lost in thought."

I'm pretty much surprised they all don't think I'm a big weirdo in the way I'm always day dreaming or lost in my thoughts. However, Miyako just nodded her head with a soft smile that made her look so pretty, "Did you say something to me earlier, Miyako-chan?"

"I just wanted to ask you something," She replied politely, earning Kaoru's sudden attention.

"Oh! Is it about this weekend?" She asked excitedly. I blinked at Kaoru before outright jumping when Momoko squealed, stopping Katashi and Tadashi in their fight as Kiyoshi winced at the loudness of it.

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait for this weekend! Did you ask her yet?" Momoko asked with a bright smile. Miyako and I both sweat dropped as Miyako shook her head, "Oops…sorry. Go ahead, Miyako."

"Yeah, what's happening this weekend?" Katashi asked, looking curious as his siblings leaned in with matching faces. I snickered at them.

"I'm having a sleepover at my house!" Miyako exclaimed, her face bright with a happiness that was contagious. I returned the smile when she turned to me, "Momoko-chan and Kaoru-chan always come to my house soon after school starts for the three-day weekend!"

"Sounds like fun," I commented, the smile never leaving my face.

"Wow, it really does sound like fun. I wonder what your house is like?" Kiyoshi said out loud, looking as though he wasn't talking to anyone but himself. Kiyoshi was in no way stupid, but at times he _could_ be a bit of an airhead. That seemed to be part of his charm though. His brothers made a face at him as Kaoru face-palmed.

"It's _really_ big! Pretty much a mansion!" Momoko answered Kiyoshi, who blinked owlishly and then he smiled, "Kaoru and I helped her clean it one time and we couldn't finish it all in one day!"

"Don't forget the ghosts you thought you heard," Miyako giggled when Kaoru's face paled. Katashi raised an eyebrow before smirking and leaning towards her.

"Could it be that you're scared of ghosts?" He teased and she shot him a dark look, "Say no more! You're look says it all!"

"Shaddup!" Kaoru growled as the rest of us laughed.

"Don't worry Kaoru, everyone fears something," Tadashi smiled wickedly, making Katashi freeze and glare at his brother.

"I would like to know what Katashi's scared of," I commented and Katashi turned to me in shock and betrayal. I just laughed alongside Kiyoshi and Momoko.

"Don't worry; I have a fear of bugs!" Miyako blurted, making everyone sweat drop at her sudden input. Katashi shook his head.

"I'm never telling what I'm scared of because _it's nothing_ ," He remarked while his brothers rolled their eyes.

"Whatever," Kaoru sighed, rubbing her temples, "We're getting off topic. Miyako, weren't you gonna ask Emiko something?"

Miyako and I blinked, turning towards each other simultaneously before she smiled, "Oh yeah! Emiko-chan, do you want to join our sleepover this weekend?"

My eyes widened and immediately my heart warmed at the idea. When was the last time I went to a sleepover? When I was eight? Suddenly I remembered my parents and it felt like I swallowed cold water in the way the happy feeling washed away, "I'd have to ask my parents to be sure."

The girls all nodded because this was my typical response. I felt terrible that I didn't get to hang out with them outside of school as much as we'd all like. Katashi took me out of the terrible thoughts by saying, "Are _we_ invited as well?"

"Hell no!" Kaoru snapped as Katashi just laughed at her quick reply, not insulted in the slightest. Momoko sighed and Tadashi facepalmed again.

"We have stuff of our own to do this weekend Katashi," Tadashi reminded and Katashi sighed loudly, nodding his head while looking not at all excited.

"What are you guys doing this weekend?" Momoko asked curiously and we noticed the three boys tensed right in their seats. Our eyes went wide and Momoko fumbled over her next words, "S-Sorry, it's none of my business!"

"It's alright," Tadashi soothed before turning seriously calm, "We're just camping with our parents."

"Huh? Camping?" Miyako blinked, looking as thrown off as I felt. Why in the world would something like that make them as tense as they were?

"Yeah, Katashi hates it when Mama goes camping with us," Kiyoshi but in and Katashi sent him an odd look. There he goes with saying 'Mama' again…

"It's annoying…" Katashi mutters, looking away from Kiyoshi and Tadashi sighed.

"Camping is usually pretty awesome," Kaoru commented, looking uninterested in Katashi's character change, "I love going camping with my family."

"You wouldn't if it were my family," Katashi smirks, making Tadashi and Kiyoshi glare at him, "Lighten up bros, I'm _joking._ "

"Sure," Tadashi retorted and Katashi rolled his eyes. Momoko sweat dropped at their teasing before turning to me with a small smile.

"I hope you get to come stay with us this weekend! Miyako's Grandmother is so nice and makes these special ginger and cinnamon cookies!" Momoko explained as if this were one of the best things you could ever experience in your life. I laughed because I couldn't help it, especially when Tadashi went from frowning to perking up in an instant. The sparkle was back in his eyes and I noticed Kiyoshi and Miyako sweat drop at him.

"And we can't come?" Tadashi asked sincerely, looking directly at Momoko above anyone else as he leaned closer. I could swear I saw Momoko's eyes widen a fraction at this but she laughed in an embarrassed manner.

"Boy's aren't allowed! Miyako's Grandma would have a fit!" She answered, sounding a tad nervous at Tadashi staring at her.

"They couldn't come even if they _were_ allowed," Kaoru quipped before gasping when Katashi threw a barbecue chip at her.

"Must you be so cold to me?" He whined and Kaoru steadily got more annoyed and crushed the chip in her hand. I sweat dropped again.

"I didn't just mean you," Kaoru hissed before blinking when Kiyoshi turned to her with a look I didn't quite see. Whatever he looked like, Katashi and Tadashi fought from smiling too much, "Wah…Kiyoshi, don't like that! It's almost worse than looking at Katashi's natural face!"

And then Katashi was frowning again, glaring at Kaoru's general direction. We were saved from anymore fighting or teasing by the bell to signal the class change. Miyako and I sighed in relief while Momoko rolled her eyes and immediately got up.

"Well see you later!" Kaoru said before rushing off. Momoko's eyes widened and she called her farewells to us before she raced after Kaoru angrily. I shook my head before jolting when Tadashi and Katashi pushed past me in a race to see who'd catch up to the girls the fastest.

"Well then," I sighed in relief that the rowdiest of us were gone. I turned to Kiyoshi and Miyako, who took their times to make sure all the trash was off the table. I felt that this was very considerate of them but they both were inspecting the table too much. Was anyone really that considerate at their age? I sweat dropped, "Miyako-chan, Kiyoshi-san, we'll be late if we don't hurry now."

Miyako nodded and walked up to my side before Kiyoshi sighed and joined Miyako on her other side. I noticed as we walked away that there were a lot of people staring, but they weren't staring as much at Kiyoshi and I as they were staring at Miyako.

"I didn't realize just how much you get stared at, Miyako-chan," I blurted before my cheeks reddened. Kiyoshi looked surprised and Miyako turned to me in confusion before her eyes lightened.

"Oh. Well, I'm pretty used to it by now, but it still makes me feel like they're about to shout something to me though," Miyako replied easily, not sounding conceited in the least. She seemed more worried about the fact that she might not hear whatever anyone that stared at her might say to her. Miyako was one peculiar girl.

"It also seems to me that I'm being stared at," Kiyoshi observed randomly and we both turned to him in surprise, "Usually it's not that bad but when I'm with you two I feel like people are whispering about me."

I wanted to sweat drop, but I had also noticed that about him as well. With Miyako, it was like they couldn't keep their eyes off her or like they were in a trance. Sometimes with Kiyoshi it was almost as if he were being stared at with a startling mixture of envy, curiosity, and even annoyance. I know this because I used to think it was me they were staring at because the three of us often walk around together.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad," Miyako soothed as she placed a hand on his shoulder. His face turned a little red but he smiled happily, nodding his head as if he agreed with her words. I turned towards the exit and frowned when I saw a group of mixed boys and girls staring at Kiyoshi, but not in a kind way at all.

"Let's get going now or we'll really be late for History," I warned with a fixed smile on my face. They both nodded and followed after me without ever realizing we were still being looked at.

* * *

 _ **Study Hall…**_

 **Kiyoshi/Boomer's Point of View:**

After History, Miyako, Emiko, and I walked the halls looking for my brothers and Miyako's friends when we spotted them walking along the wall to avoid being hit by crowds trying to get to their study hall rooms.

"Kiyo!" Katashi boomed with a big smirk on his face. I smiled at the sight of it. I know yesterday when Mama and Tadashi were talking about the Powerpuff girls Z…he wasn't too happy. I'm relieved that they aren't still upset today!

"Miyako, we decided to get permission for all of us to go to the library during study hall so we can relax there," Momoko started with a bright smile on her face. Her pink eyes sparkled and I smiled even more to see Tadashi staring at her for a second.

"Okay, that sounds good to me," Miyako closed her eyes in her smile and I took a second to appreciate how cute she really was. Then I realized that some guys walking past had stared at her too. The sight made me frown.

"I don't know what's so exciting about it," Katashi said with a slightly confused look on his face. Kaoru snorted.

"At least we won't be in the classroom with boring teachers," She muttered and Katashi's forest green eyes lit up in understanding. I chuckled.

"I have to use the restroom before I join you guys. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes," Emiko interrupted something Katashi was about to say. She sweat dropped apologetically before walking away. I blinked after her.

"Is she okay?" Momoko asked looking slightly worried.

"I think she's okay," Miyako frowned, looking just as worried, "Maybe she really doesn't want to come to the sleepover tonight?"

"I don't think that's it. She looked excited when it was mentioned," Kaoru replied in an almost comforting tone when Miyako looked upset. I did a double take at her tone and notice Katashi's eyes widened.

"Well, I also wanted to get drinks to take to the library with us," Tadashi said before pausing and looking towards Momoko, "Do they allow drinks in the library?"

"Who cares?" Katashi smirked while Tadashi and Kaoru rolled their eyes at him.

"They do allow it but only at the tables, not the computer area. And they're strict about their books being on the table if you have drinks or food too," Momoko explained as she looked up in deep thought.

"Oh, but I also wanted to ask the Librarian about one of our duties," Tadashi added as he turned to look at Momoko again, "I didn't get a chance to write down the code for when people are scanning their books in to borrow."

"Well we can go do that," Momoko smiled and I had a good idea that will help us all out!

"You guys can go ahead to the library and find us a seat. I'll get the drinks! That way Tadashi-nii can ask his question!" I exclaimed with a big smile. A fond look passed over Tadashi's face for some reason and Katashi shrugged.

"Sure, that would help a lot!" Momoko beamed and reached into her bag to get a piece of paper and a red pen, "I'll write down what everyone wants so you can get it."

"Thanks," I replied easily as Miyako looked over at me for a moment.

"You won't need help carrying them?" She asked looking worried for me. A pang hit my chest, but it didn't hurt. It felt good. Was it because she was worried about me? I blushed.

"I have my bag, so I don't mind," I said shyly and she smiled after, looking relieved. I blushed some more and Katashi rolled his eyes at me.

"Okay, got what we wanted. You guys write down what you want too," Momoko told to the others as she took the pen and paper from Tadashi. They wrote down what they wanted, gave me the money, and I bid them a brief farewell as we went our separate ways.

As I walked down the halls I remembered that the vending machines were near the gym. I smiled brightly at how the day was going as I hummed a little song to myself. I reached the vending machines and beamed. I went to work immediately, buying the drinks and shoving them in my dark blue backpack.

There was a sudden scuffle behind me and I turned so sharply I felt that it should have hurt my neck. I narrowed my eyes at the empty space and looked all around me. Brick and Butch always taught me to be aware of my surroundings, no matter where you were or how safe you felt. Well, I felt safe…but what was that sound?

I looked behind me again, feeling confused before I shrugged it off. I bought the last three drinks when I thought I heard whispering. At the low tone and volume of it, I'd say whoever was whispering sounded angry. I glanced around again while zipping my bag shut.

Flipping my bag over my shoulder, I had almost turned when I heard running across the floor. I turned frantically but was slammed into before I got a chance to see who it was. Half of my back hit the corner of the vending machine while the same side of my head caught the brick wall. It felt like my brain bounced in my head.

I saw stars and hissed in pain. My vision swam but I was aware enough to know that a group of three people were around me. I felt one of them grab my shirt and yank me forward, the resulting movement of my head caused sharp pains.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, trash," The person grabbing my shirt growled with distaste in his voice. I looked up but he suddenly pushed me away not before I caught sight of what looked like a black woven bracelet.

They were rushing off before I even had the chance to get my bearings. I bit my lip through the sharp stabbing headache pains and willed the pain to go away. I've had worse than this!

I breathed in and out for a moment before my vision focused completely. My head was still pounding with each breath I took and I wondered if I had a concussion?

"Oh my God, are you okay? Why are you just sitting there? What happened?!" Someone was saying and I immediately threw my hands up to guard myself from further damage. Then I saw that it was a teacher from another grade.

He made a face when he saw my reaction, "Let's get you to the nurse's office, Nakano-san." He knows my name? Well, I am a pretty unique new student like my brothers…

My brothers! Oh hell! How am I going to explain this?! I groaned and the teacher looked at me in worry. I wanted to smile slightly to appease him but I didn't feel like it. Ugh…my head….

"Who did this to you, Nakano-san?" The teacher asked me quietly, "Don't be afraid to tell me."

"I didn't see, sir," I answered through clenched teeth. I closed my eyes at another stabbing pain, this time in my back, "I was getting drinks for my brothers and my friends when they ran at me. I only saw a bracelet."

"This is preposterous behavior," The teacher frowned as he helped me down another hall. Luckily for me there weren't any people roaming the halls during study hall, "Do you have any idea who it could me?"

"No, sir," I replied truthfully, thinking hard about it until more stabbing pains in my head made me not want to think at all. Whoever did this was really going to get it and not even by me though I wouldn't care either way. I am worried about what my brothers are going to do to whoever hurt me, "Sir?"

"Yes, Nakano-san?"

"Can you go to the library afterwards and get my brothers?" I asked quietly, blushing out of embarrassment. I didn't want to seem over reliant on my brothers even though I know I kinda am, "They'll have to find out eventually and it should be from me."

"Okay. Good idea," He replied just as quietly. After a couple of minutes, we arrived at the nurse's office and entered. The nurse looked outright shocked and was even more shocked to hear that I had been attacked.

"Bullies are appalling," She remarked and I stayed silent. Whoever did this obviously timed it right and didn't want me to know who they were. That means they still consider me a threat. But they don't know my real identity as Boomer, so why would they consider me a threat?

I noticed that the teacher from earlier already left to find my brothers and I closed my eyes and groaned. I spent the next few minutes being prodded around my back and head.

"You do have a concussion but it's not a bad one luckily. You should go home and rest. Do you have someone to call?" She asked me worriedly. I bit my lip, thinking of Mama. But could Mojo actually pick me up?

"My brothers will call them," I nodded and she nodded too, giving me a smiled. I laid down and sighed when my head started to feel better on a pillow.

She stayed quiet for the next few minutes and I stared up at the ceiling, trying to forget the pain in my head and back. Ugh, my head hurts worse though.

"Why's he in the _nurse's office_?!" Tadashi's voice boomed, making the nurse and I both jump at the suddenness of it. I broke out into a sweat. Tadashi sounded livid.

Immediately after, Tadashi and Katashi came rushing in looking like someone had stolen the clothes on their back. Their eyes widened when they saw me and I sat up slowly. Behind them, the girls, including Emiko, came rushing in with wide eyes. I blinked at them all.

"I…..got the drinks," I smiled goofily after pausing just to see a tiny bit of tension lift from my brothers' shoulders. Kaoru and Emiko sighed in relief while Momoko and Miyako looked worried for me still.

"What the hell happened?!" Katashi near-yelled and the nurse narrowed her eyes at him. He ignored that. Both of my brothers walked up to me and stared me straight in the eyes for answers.

I sighed and told them everything that I remembered. Afterwards both of them were frowning so hard their mouths could have reached the floor. I recognized the livid fire in Tadashi's eyes and the silent deadly rage in Katashi's. I almost wish I don't find out who hurt me.

"And you don't know who it was?" Momoko asked with a glare. She wasn't glaring at me but she looked very pissed off, "I can't believe that happened to you!"

"Eh…I didn't know them. I did know that there were three of them. They were all guys and one of them had a bracelet. I'm positive I'd recognize the bracelet and his voice again," I explained with a wince at the pain in my head.

The nurse decided to step in with a serious look on her face as she addressed my brothers, "Kiyoshi-san has a concussion. It's not dangerous but some ice will help his head. Also, after a few hours you can give him Ibuprofen or Aleve. He'll need to go home to lay down there."

"Oh…" Katashi blinked when he realized our dilemma. Tadashi frowned as he looked between me and the nurse.

"We'll take him home, ma'am. Our Mom is working," Tadashi lied and the girls stared at him in surprise. I knew this was coming. I figured that they'd want to take me home.

Katashi turned to Kaoru, "Can you guys tell us any assignments we need to do?"

Kaoru's eyes turned owl-like, "You actually _do_ assignments?"

Despite everything that just happened and the pain in my head, I laughed hard at that and the frown on my brother's face. They looked surprised at me laughing before they joined me. Katashi rolled his eyes.

I ended up giving the girls their drinks. Emiko was surprised that I bought her a Pepsi but since she wasn't there I was just guessing on a drink for her. She thanked me.

"I hope you feel better soon, Kiyoshi-san," Miyako smiled sweetly at me, her blue eyes bright. I smiled but blushed, nodding my head.

"Yeah, I know how much a concussion hurts. Don't get up too much and lots of ice will help," Kaoru grinned as she looked at me. I smiled even more. I wasn't sure if Kaoru even liked me at all.

"We'll help figure out who the bullies are, don't you worry!" Momoko told my brothers and I seriously, her eyes almost on fire like Tadashi's had been. I noticed he rose an eyebrow at her but looked slightly amused.

"We'll tell us anything you find out okay? I'll give you all our numbers and you can just text us. You might want to tell us who you are because we don't have your numbers either," Tadashi grinned at her while Katashi and I traded glances. Katashi smirked.

I knew this was my brothers' way of getting the girls' phone numbers. I wanted to roll my eyes but I was pretty excited at the thought of being able to text them, especially Miyako and Emiko!

Momoko looked at the others who nodded or shrugged. Tadashi grabbed a piece of paper from one of his notebooks and wrote down our cell phone numbers before giving it to her. She smiled slightly.

"Okay! Well, you get better Kiyoshi!" She beamed and I smiled, nodding my head. Emiko and Miyako big me another farewell before the girls rushed off to go back to the library.

My brothers turned to me and I sighed when Tadashi almost bared his teeth when he looked at my head. I wonder how bad the bruises are? Katashi didn't look any better and his green eyes flared.

I slowly stood but paled when I felt dizzy, "L-Let's go home, bros."

Tadashi must have noticed my dizzy spell because he nodded and looked over at the nurse who was pretending not to watch us, "We're taking him home now. We'll make sure he rests."

I groaned, not looking forward to being the target of my sometimes-overprotective watchdog brothers. They'll make me stay on the couch forever! Katashi smiled a little when I groaned and took my side when I began walking out slowly.

Tadashi quickly joined us and took my other side, refusing to look me in the eye. I frowned but stayed silent. My head is starting to hurt again now that I'm moving around. I thought of something and frowned even more, "Will I be able to train with you guys tonight?"

"Shhhhh," Katashi hissed, looking wary as he looked around, "You mean the 'camping' trip we had planned? No, you can't camp with us tonight!"

I pouted and Tadashi smirked, "But if you're feeling better tomorrow you can 'camp' with us. Mojo will have a cow when he sees your head though."

"It's not that bad," I lied as I frowned again and they rolled their eyes, "We have to be ready in case of an attack. You said so, Tadashi-nii."

Tadashi tensed and it looked like a million thoughts crossed his mind as he glared at the ground. I regretted saying anything at all. Stupid self! "If HIM or the PPGZ discover us then we'll be ready."

Katashi and I nodded seriously. I knew that was Tadashi's greatest fear. That HIM would find us again somehow. Or that the PPGZ will find us and try to make us leave. My brothers wanted revenge on the PPGZ for that kiss that nearly destroyed us a couple of years ago. After we recovered, we learned that HIM had been defeated by the PPGZ, but in actuality he wasn't and he came to us in the form of his black particles.

HIM blamed us for being defeated so badly by the PPGZ. He said we were made to destroy them but we were failed creations so he was going to shape us into real warriors…

I shivered and my brothers turned to me, looking a bit concerned, "Are you hurting?"

"No, I'm okay," I smiled. I didn't want them to figure out what I had been thinking of. They gave me a look but didn't say anything as we walked right out of school.

* * *

 _ **Momoko's Point of View:**_

"Really?" I asked in astonishment as the girls and I turned to Emiko, who was shyly sipping her Pepsi as if she were trying to hide her face. She nodded.

"I went to the bathroom to call my Dad. Turns out that he doesn't have to go out of town until Monday so he said I could spend the weekend with you guys," Emiko smiled, her sea-green eyes lighting up. I felt my excitement building.

"That's great!" Miyako cheered as her whole face light up like the sun. Her voice was a bit loud and a few boys' stares lingered on her face. I rolled my eyes.

"This'll be cool," Kaoru grinned as she looked between all our faces, "I know some stories I could tell you and I have a video game console with a game I think you'd like, Emiko."

"Really? That's awesome!" Emiko replied with an open mouth smile. I tilted my head at her. She's a pretty cute girl when she smiles like that. She has higher cheekbones than the rest of us so it just looks different! And I love how her hair naturally falls out of her messy bun!

"This is my address, Emiko! Will you be okay finding it?" Miyako asked, looking a bit concerned as she handed Emiko a piece of paper. She nodded her head as she stared at the piece of paper with a small smile on her face.

We excitedly began to plan out everything we would do this weekend. The girls and I promised to take Emiko to Annie's café shop tomorrow! I'm so excited! I know Annie will love Emiko!

Eventually we calmed down a little and I noticed we only had less than 20 minutes left of study hall. Miyako sighed all of a sudden and I looked up from the clock, "What's wrong, Miyako?"

She turned pink, "I'm worried about Kiyoshi-san. I wonder who would want to hurt him?"

A look passed over Emiko's face and I blinked as she frowned, "I know that there were a few people staring at Kiyoshi today as we left the lunch room together. They didn't look that nice."

"Did one of them have a black bracelet?" Kaoru demanded, looking eager to fight someone. I sweat dropped.

"I didn't look at them for long. Sorry," Emiko frowned, like she wished she had while Miyako was looking shocked.

"I don't understand what Kiyoshi did to deserve to be attacked like that," Miyako looked at the table sadly, "He seems like a very nice boy to me."

"He is," Emiko nodded, smiling slightly at her as she put her hand near Miyako's. Kaoru and I shared a look. Emiko just fits in with us. She comforts Miyako like Kaoru and I do. I smiled.

"Do I detect a small amount of a crush, Miya-chan?" I teased and was unprepared for Miyako to blink at me before her face exploded into candy colors and she shook her head fiercely.

"N-No, just…just as a friend!" She stammered and Kaoru laughed, the librarian giving me a stern look. I couldn't help but let Kaoru laugh anyways.

"Anyways, did you see how Katashi and Tadashi looked when they saw Kiyoshi? I love that! Their brotherly relationship!" I gushed as Kaoru shook her head and Emiko looked at me with wide eyes.

"I was thinking the same," She smiled excitedly and my eyes lit up. She gets it! Ha! "They looked so angry! I feel bad for whoever hurt Kiyoshi-san. Bullies need to be punished though."

"H-Hopefully not too bad," Miyako paled as she probably daydreamed about what Tadashi and Katashi would do. I thought about it too and sweat dropped. It'd be bad.

"I wonder what the PPGZ would say," Emiko babbled before her eyes widened like she didn't mean to say that. She turned red. Mine and the girls' eyes widened as well. It became slightly awkward. If only our new friend knew that we were the PPGZ.

Emiko noticed our looks and blushed even more, "S-Sorry, I just really a-admire the PPGZ and was just thinking what they would say in this moment!"

We shared glances before I smiled warmly, "I'm sure they'd say the same things we said. That the bullies should be punished too so they know what they did was wrong."

"Yeah….." Emiko trailed off as her face cleared of the blush, "Sorry again, it might be weird but watching and studying the PPGZ is like a hobby of mine."

Kaoru blinked at her, "You really like them that much? You actually were able to study them in Tokyo?"

"Yes!" Emiko's eyes brightened again and she tucked a look of brown hair behind her eyes as she stared at the table, "It was only on TV or the radio station, but I would study what they said and their moves."

"Why?" I could help but ask as Miyako looked at me in surprise. We'd never had a fan say that about us before. Not really.

A look of something passed through Emiko's eyes, but it was gone before I could realize what it was. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes this time, "I guess I…..um…."

Before she even finished her sentence, a familiar beeping noise filled the air. It wasn't loud but it was noticeable and the girls and I paled. I glanced into my bag and saw my pink compact flashing.

"What is that?" Emiko asked as she looked around confused. Others were looking at us and I kept my face impassive.

"Sorry that's our group call," I explained like in a rehearsal as the other girls looked at me in slight panic, "Miyako, Kaoru, and I have it set up in case of an emergency. We'd better get it."

"For all of you? Is everything okay?" Emiko asked looking concerned but even more confused. I frowned.

"Yeah, we're just going to answer this call really quick. We'll see you later, okay?" Kaoru grinned, hoping to ease our new friend's worry. It seemed to work but only a little bit. She nodded at us with an uneasy smile.

Kaoru and Miyako bid her farewell before following me out of the library. We rushed off to the roof like usual and got out our belts to transform.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"That was a close one," Bubbles sighed before her blue eyes dimmed, "I hope we didn't worry Emiko-chan too much."

"Don't worry, Bubs. Next time we'll come up with a better lie," Buttercup grinned looking eager to fight again. I rolled my eyes and opened my compact before I went rigid, "Bloss? What is it?"

They joined me and looked over my shoulder into my compact. It was some sort of new robot, so it had to be Mojo Jojo's doing, right? But usually he's inside the robot and I didn't see him. We haven't seen Mojo is a very long time!

"Is it….Mojo?" Bubbles questioned with wide eyes. I shook my head.

"I don't see him and the design is different," I explained and she nodded her head.

"We'll let's go take care of it so Emiko doesn't have to worry about us anymore!" Buttercup grinned, not looking threatened in the least. I nodded and we took off flying.

The picture of the robot was still in my head and I frowned. This robot seemed different than any we've fought before. Is it Mojo Jojo? Is he back again?

Or is something really wrong here?

* * *

 **Me: Hmmmm, I wonder what that robot is and where it came from?**

 **Ben: I wonder when you're finally going to show yourself as a PPGZ T_T**

 **Me: Haha, patience! That is all coming up soon! But the most important part, when will the PPGZ discover the RRBZ are back? What will happen then? And where is HIM now? Questions that will be answered soon!**

 **THANKS FOR READING! Until next time...**


End file.
